onepieceparallelexistancefandomcom-20200215-history
Octavia Sildre
Appearance Really long, really curly blonde hair. Red ribbons holding her hair together. Quite tall, seems regal for her age. Usually wears a skirt and a red velvet vest. Lots of little adornments and decorations cover her garments. Personality If there was a person to scream, "Stop being so rich!" at, this would be that person. Everything about her screams regal and stuck-up, from her accents to her laugh to her dress. She will laugh at people with less money than herself, despite not having much money to her name. She's just that kind of person. Get under that skin though, and you'll find an immensely loyal and righteous individual. She has a very strong sense of ethics and will not stand to see an injustice commited in front of her. She's very easy to get to know if you can get past her annoying side, and you'll never make a more unwavering friend. Weapons/Powers Rokushiki: Tekkai : Octavia specializes in Tekkai Rokushiki. Octavia wields a rapier, as well as the formidable powers of the Kake Kake no Mi, which allows her to "split" her own timeline into the past and the future, making fighting her a major pain. Kake Kake no Mi The Kake Kake no Mi is a very difficult fruit to explain, but can be summed up as thus: It allows the user to briefly eliminate themselves in the present, and only exist in the past/future. Visually, it divides Octavia in two, making it appear as if she has cloned herself. However, both of them are the true Octavia at different points in the timeline. This allows her to attack at two different angles, but that isn't the truly dangerous thing about this fruit. This fruit also allows her to negate most injuries by choosing which Octavia she wants to make the current Octavia, meaning that she can negate injury done to only one of her selves, unless both selves are injured at the same time. This ability combined with her mastery of Tekkai makes her a very difficult foe to injure. Special Attacks None, surprisingly. She just hits things harder with her rapier. Weaknesses She's kind of stupid. She isn't a very good combatant, choosing to rely on her tenacity and her fruit to get her through most fights. You can probably outsmart her if you fight with a plan. In addition, she's a very trusting person. You can probably talk her out of fighting with you if you haven't been killing children in front of her, or if you have a half-decent excuse. She's the "winning means friendship" kind of person. Relationships Saigi Elsee - If you were a bit more wealthy, you might be my type. Ohohohoho! Michi Nagasume -You should let people in more! Your world is so tiny, and I want to open it up wide so you can experience the world! Yamatarou Masuhiro - You're kinda shy, but I like shy people. Just talk to people more, and come spend some time up on the deck! Anesaki Sildre - We've been through a bunch, Mom, but I think we can start trying to live together now. Jason Veli - You and I are the twin Knights of the True Route Pirates! Destroying evil-doers and finding lost treasures! Ohohohoho! Gorobungi Itaru - You seem a bit gloomy, and you might have done some shady stuff in the past. That doesn't matter! The past is the past, and you should live in the present! History Past Events She went through the Two Weeks of Hell on Ayamari Island and joined Saigi's crew. After helping to defeat Kaido, she gained her current bounty. Current Events None currently. Quotes "Ohohohoho!" - Laughing "More evil-doers to defeat, eh? Bring them on, I shall show them the might of the Sildre family!" - on pirates trying to become Yonko by defeating Saigi Trivia Fun fact: besides Saigi, she died the most in Kage no Kokoro. Woo hoo. Related Articles Category:Pirate Category:Devil Fruit User